sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubot
Cubot is a robot built by Dr. Eggman and one of the doctor's highest-ranking lackeys, alongside his partner Orbot. One of Eggman's aide robots, Cubot mainly assists the doctor in his schemes for world domination, with Orbot working alongside him to perform various duties. While loyal to Eggman, Cubot is dim-witted and lazy. Also, he has a damaged vocal processor which causes him to randomly change between different accents. Appearance Cubot is a diminutive robot, but slightly taller than Orbot. He has a black square head with a flatten, yet wider yellow square cap on top and a larger black square on the bottom, the latter which resembles a jaw. His jaw can separate from his head to reveal a light blue cover resembling a mouth. He also has two grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. His chest consists of a smaller yellow cube and he has yellow gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and yellow ball joint. His lower body is a black open cube with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. History Past Created by Dr. Eggman, Cubot and Orbot were made for the purpose of aiding their creator in his various schemes. Sonic Colors Cubot and Orbot assisted Dr. Eggman in his scheme to enslave the world with a mind control cannon by capturing the Wisps from their planets in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and harvesting their Hyper-go-on. At some point prior, Cubot received a new voice chip to replace his old voice, but occasionally got stuck with a cowboy accent. Before the opening day of the amusement, Cubot and Orbot were out trying to capture Yacker and a Cyan Wisp until Sonic arrived and saved the Wisps. Later, Orbot and Cubot presented the Wisps they had caught to Eggman and were just sent out to get more when Sonic had arrived. After the Rotatatron had been released and destroyed, Cubot and Orbot were send to clean up the robot's remains. Though they were unable to find Rotatatron's arm, Cubot was unconcerned, not aware it had been jammed into Eggman's mind control cannon. Following that, Cubot continued working on his voice, but without much luck. When the mind control cannon was ready, Cubot watched Eggman activate it, only for it to backfire due to the Rotatatron's arm being stuck in it. As Eggman was in denial of what was happening, Cubot remarked that Sonic always foiled his plans. Cubot was then praised by Orbot for being attentive by getting a slap in the back, which gave Cubot his original voice back. When Eggman then faced Sonic in his Nega-Wisp Armor and was defeated, Cubot was pulled with Eggman and Orbot into a temporarily black hole created by the mind control cannon. Now stranded in outer space, Cubot and Orbot began helping Eggman get back to civilization by pushing him in his trashed Egg Mobile through space while Cubot continued to talk endlessly about a random number of subjects. Sonic Generations A short while after the destruction of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Cubot and Orbot were still pushing Eggman in his damaged Egg Mobile through outer space when they encountered the primordial form of the Time Eater. As Eggman decided to harness the creature's powers for his own needs, he had Orbot and Cubot push him into the Time Eater, leaving the robot duo behind in space. Worlds Collide When Eggman joined forces with Dr. Wily from Mega Man's World and rewrote their natives worlds with the Genesis Wave after Eggman's plot involving the Time Eater failed, Cubot and Orbot would end up waiting upon the doctors as they observed a cleverly orchestrated battle between Sonic and Wily's own heroic nemesis, Mega Man. They were thus present when Eggman became aware of Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, who enabled Mega Man's return to his own world from Sonic's world. The pair later played a game of cards with a Crabmeat and Wily's robot pet Reggae, during which Cubot took the instruction to "go fish" a little too literally. Both were also in attendance as the doctors observed Copy Robot and the Genesis Unit attacking Mega Man, Sonic, Proto Man, Tails, and Rush, and when two of the doctors' Roboticized Masters arrived with the last of the Chaos Emeralds. The two continued to wait on Wily and Eggman as Sonic's party made its way deeper into the Skull Egg Zone.8Cubot and Orbot were soon after put to work creating a combined vehicle for the pair of doctors: the Egg-Wily Machine X. Later, when the doctors were working on it themselves, Cubot and Orbot appeared to report that all of the Roboticized Masters had been returned to normal and that Rouge the Bat had sabotaged the Wily Egg and was being pursued by Metal Sonic and Bass. The two later found themselves at the mercy of Bass' pet Treblewhile discovering a transmission coming from the prison level of the brig, originating from the captive Dr. Light. The two then bore witness to Wily's fury unleashed on Eggman after he returned from an attempt to kill Dr. Light, and were later narrowly missed by Mega Man's ally Duo as he crashed up through the levels of the Wily Egg to reach Mega Man and Sonic. They later joined Eggman in his cockpit of the Egg-Wily Machine X when Knuckles the Echinda and Proto Man attacked the mech. After helping Eggman undo Wily's sabotage to his defenses while Wily undid Eggman's sabotage to his own, Cubot and Orbot watched as the final battle unfolded between the doctors and Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man. They were then carried along as Eggman launched a final, desperate attack, dangerously disrupting Sonic's efforts to restore their world to normal. Shattered World Crisis Act One Cubot, Orbot, and their master crash-landed on the African Plains in the wreckage of the Egg-Wily Machine X after reality was drastically rewritten by actions taken by Dr. Eggman. With Eggman's Egg Mobile offline and no means of calling for help, the trio were forced to travel across the planes under their own power, rolling the inactive transport as they did so. They eventually made contact with the African Egg Army, led by Axel the Water Buffalo, who took them to the army's base, which was odd since Eggman's forces was called the Egg Army and Axel was not among Eggman's minions. The trio subsequently departed for Avalon in a repaired Egg Mobile, with Eggman anxious to get back to the Death Egg Mark 2 due to strange readings he was getting from the planet. Arriving in the middle of a G.U.N. attack on the European Egg Army base, they were informed by Egg Boss Mordred Hood that the Woodland Kingsmen had been harassing their forces, allowing a G.U.N. carrier to get into attack range. Undeterred, Eggman modified his Egg Mobile a final time into a walker with seats for Cubot and Orbot, who rode along as he attacked and sunk the carrier. The three then stole and G.U.N. fighter and made their way towards the Arctic to return to the Death Egg. After being provided a vehicle by Egg Boss Tundra the Walrus of the Arctic Egg Army, the trio returned to the Death Egg and learned that Sally Acorn had been aboard. Cubot noted with some disappointment that the princess was no longer a robot as she had been in the previous reality, and a furious Eggman ordered him and Orbot to dispatch Metal Sonic after her. The robotic assassin failed thanks to the intervention of Sonic and Tails, but Eggman and his minions soon had bigger problems: the entire planet was breaking apart due to the residual effects of the Super Genesis Wave. After getting airborne, Eggman set out to find a means of mitigating the crisis, and found home in information regarding the Gaia Manuscripts. Cubot and Orbot were forced to inform him that none of the Egg Army units were in a position to act due to being occupied with the crisis, and were then ordered to contact E-106 Eta and his Badnik Horde to capture Professor Dillon Pickle and Professor Charles the Hedgehog and their research on the manuscripts. The Bullet Train carrying the captives was attacked and the professors rescued by the Freedom Fighters. Despite their losses, Eggman was more concerned with the professors' research, which he pored over while Cubot was menaced by a mop that had been affected by the energies of Dark Gaia collected by the two intellectuals. Cubot and Orbot were later present when Egg Bosses Cassia the Pronghorn and Clove the Pronghorn reported the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Crystal Cave by the Freedom Fighters, who had accomplished this task using files stolen by Sally when she had infiltrated the Death Egg. Recognizing an opportunity to lure his foes into a trap, Eggman ordered his underlings to contact the South Americam Egg Army. Making contact with Egg Boss Thunderbolt, they were informed that her unit had acquired a Chaos Emerald, which Eggman ordered be used to trap the bold Freedom Fighters. Thunderbolt would subsequently call back to report that the Freedom Fighters had captured the Emerald, and Eggman began complaining about the lack of Robian minions as opposed to those with free will. However, Cubot and Orbot then informed him that his forces had actually managed to secure new territory as a result of resistance forces being occupied with the Shattered World Crisis. Determining that causing the catastrophe may have been his most brilliant move yet, Eggman set about on a scheme to collect the Dark Gaia energy around the planet to power his empire while securing the Emeralds to insure that no one else could restore the planet. This included a second trap for the Freedom Fighters involving three members of the E-100 Series, but though it failed, the Emerald they had been attempting to secure was delivered to Eggman. Cubot later watched the Chaos Emerald Championship on Breeze Media with Eggman and Orbot, though not without noting that Eggman had pirated the network. They later accompanied him to the Lost Hex, and informed him of a transmission they received from Metal Sonic in the process. Worlds Unite After Eggman established a base on the Lost Hex, Cubot and Eggman discovered Orbot had been possessed by the villainous Sigma, who used Orbot's body to smash the Cacophonic Conch and liberate the Deadly Six from Eggman's command. Cubot and Orbot then found themselves-along with Eggman-forced into Sigma's service. It is unknown what became of Cubot afterwards, as Eggman and Wily subsequently fled the Lost Hex with the aid of Xander Payne. Xander later acted to prevent Sigma from ever traveling back in time, thus reversing the history of Sonic's World so that Eggman had never invaded the Lost Hex alongside Cubot and Orbot. Act Two Eggman soon completed his Eggmanland energy refinery/amusement park/death trap, and began using it to harvest the energy of Dark Gaia in order to supercharge the Death Egg. However, Cubot and Orbot took the opportunity to criticize him on his operations, with Cubot reminding him that the Freedom Fighters had escaped his previous traps. Sonic Lost World Cubot and Orbot were working for Dr. Eggman in his newest scheme to conquer the world with the help of the Deadly Six, who Eggman had forced into serving him with the Cacophonic Conch. After kidnapping a capsule full of Mobini for Badniks, Cubot was flying through the sky with Eggman and Orbot in the Egg Mobile when they were pursued by Sonic and Tails in the Tornado, until Eggman shot the Tornado down. Returning to Eggman's factory on the Lost Hex, Cubot worked with Orbot on making Badniks. Later on, when Eggman tested his Extractor, Cubot accidentally, but delightfully, drunk a portion of the harvested energy, until Eggman shut the machine down as the Extractor could destroy the planet. Later in Desert Ruins, Cubot and Orbot were with Eggman as he punished the Deadly Six for their failures with the Cacophonic Conch when Sonic arrived and knocked the conch away. As the Deadly Six then rebelled against and attacked everyone present with Badniks, Cubot got his body destroyed, leaving only his head functional. Fortunately, Cubot's head was caught by Orbot, and they soon after escaped with Sonic, Tails and Eggman. With Orbot serving as his carrier, Cubot left with Orbot and Eggman after they and Sonic and Tails escaped the Deadly Six. When they learned the Deadly Six were using the Extractor to destroy the Earth, however, Cubot, Eggman and Orbot came back and teamed up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six before they could destroy the world. Along the way, Cubot briefly got the body of a Crabmeat by Tails, but got mean urges from being attached to a battle bot and nearly killed Tails. When the group got to Sky Road, Cubot got his head attached to Orbot's body by Eggman. At Lava Mountain, the group was attacked by Zazz and Zomom, who made Cubot and Orbot fall into a lava pit. However, they were saved by Eggman, who faked his death by falling into the same lava pit and then flew them to safety with a jetpack. After Eggman then shut down the Extractor and charged his mech, Cubot and Orbot joined Eggman in his mech as the doctor faced Sonic and Tails but was defeated. After that, Cubot and Orbot followed Eggman to earth when he fell from the Lost Hex where they found him in a hole, though with half of his mustache gone. Cubot was convinced by Orbot to wait telling Eggman about his mustache until he separated them, but Eggman overheard them, scaring Cubot and Orbot away. Sonic Forces Personality Cubot is a good-hearted and easygoing robot. Even though he is supposed to be built with the same CPU as Orbot’s though, he is dim-witted and somehow slow on the uptake; he has no concept of sarcasm and even when things are explained specifically to him, it takes a while for him to catch on. While still a competent henchman, Cubot is talkative, not very serious and generally annoying to those around him. Also, despite his devotion to his master, Cubot is lazy. His behavior has been liken to that of a sloth that cannot be bothered to be woken up, and he will try to get out of doing any work. Cubot's personality can be affected by whatever accent his voice chip is currently set to, causing him to adapt mannerisms and behavior associated with his accent. List of Cubot's accents * Cowboy * Pirate * Gangster * Scottish * German * Swedish Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Badniks Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Robots Category:Eggman's creations